


First Times And First Meetings

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: From High School to Adulthood (Stuff that can be read togetherish) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Bottom Josh Dun, Bubble Bath, It's Mainly, Jealous Tyler, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Movie Night, Past Hook Ups, Past friends with benefits, Top Tyler Joseph, awkward first meetings, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Josh is nervous about losing his virginity to his boyfriend while Frank invites his boyfriend to meet his friends only to discover they already know each other.





	First Times And First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I just had laying around so I decided to post it because it's better than nothing. I'm going to try and have a Brentrick out this month too, I just need to edit it. I'm really trying to work on the one I have planned for next month also which is a lot longer than most of my stuff. But I figured until then I'd post this so at least something is out there.

Josh sat on the couch looking at the pizza in front of him. He thought about grabbing a slice just to keep him from chewing the skin off his lips, but he doesn't. He was so nervous for tonight he almost couldn't sit still. Tyler chewed his pizza leaning against Josh's leg while he watched TV. Brendon sat by him pulling him out of his thoughts when he speaks, "hey, Tyler?"

He turns to look up at him, "yeah, man, what's up?"

"Can you go get Josh a drink? He looks a little pale."

He looks at Josh and nods getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Brendon leans in draping an arm around his shoulder, "Josh, you're chewing your lip like it's what you're having for dinner. What's wrong?"

He shakes his head staring off towards the kitchen, "nothing."

"Don't lie to me. You're a horrible liar."

"Yeah, so are you," he says, "you have a tell."

"Just tell me what's going on."

He turns to look at him frowning, "can we talk somewhere else?"

He nods and they get up as Tyler comes back in the room and Brendon takes his arm of him. He looks between them and Brendon takes the drink, "he's feeling a little sick, nothing to worry about. He probably just needs some fresh air."

"I've got a window in my bathroom and there's ibuprofen in there too," Pete says.

They nod and head towards the bathroom, Tyler beginning to follow them. Josh shakes his head, "why don't you stay and watch TV?"

"But you're sick and-"

"But if I pass it to you then you're sick and then I'm sick again."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you," he asks.

He nods and Tyler takes one last look at Brendon before turning and heading towards the couch. They walk to the bathroom and close the door, "Tyler's going to think something's weird now."

"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it later. What's up? What's going on with you," he asks.

"I'm nervous about tonight."

"Tonight? We're just watching TV and eating pizza. What's there to be nervous about?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "I mean when we leave."

"Why? Is something wrong at home? Do you want to stay with me?"

"No, I'm staying with Tyler. I'm just nervous about it. His parents are out of town and so I thought he and I could do _it_."

"It? What do you mean it? What's-"

He cuts himself off seeing Josh avoid eye contact and his cheeks burning red. The bells are ringing and the light bulbs are going of in his head. His eyes widen.

"Oh," he says, " _it_  you mean-"

"Yeah," he says quickly.

"You know, if you tell Tyler you're nervous about it he'll understand. I mean, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. I know Tyler wouldn't push you into doing it."

"No, it's not that I don't want to do it. He doesn't know I want to. I'm going to bring it up tonight."

"And you're nervous about telling him?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know I'm ready but what if he's not? What if he doesn't want to have sex with me?"

"I doubt that. I'm sure he wants to."

"Yeah, but what if I'm not good at it?"

"Have you ever been with anyone?"

"No, we've never been with anyone in that way."

"Do you love him," he asks.

"Yeah, more than anything," he smiles, "that's why I want to!"

"Then I'm sure it'll be great. It's always better when you're with the one you love."

"So should I? Should we do it?"

"If you're both ready, dude. But I mean, it's not really up to me. It's up to you guys."

He nods and Brendon smiles going towards the door.

"Um, Brendon?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it--do you think it's going to hurt?"

"Well, I'm sure if you get him used to it then it wont hurt him-"

"No, I meant me."

"Why would it hurt you, I," he stops, "oh you're the--I thought he was. Ever since the incident in the band room I just thought."

Josh uses his hands to cover his now red face, "oh my god, you heard about that?"

"I was there when they banned him from being around the microphones. Look, let's get back to the other thing. I'm not gonna lie, it isn't going to feel too great at first. But if you two take it slow then I'm sure it'll be fine."

"It will?"

"Yeah," he says handing him the cup, "now take this drink and go back to the living room and stop worrying. It'll be fine, just remember you don't have to."

"I'm still worried. What if he he doesn't like it? What if he wants to do more stuff I'm not into?"

"Josh, you worry too much. Tyler loves you. And I'm sure he'll want to start with the basic stuff first. He'll love being with you. He'll love it because he loves you. And if you don't like it one way you can always find a way you do like it. Same with him."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Anything else you want to confess to me in Pete's bathroom?"

"Um, yeah," another voice says from the shower, "could you hand me a towel?"

"Patrick," Brendon asks.

"Yeah, I turned the water off just before you guys came in, but then you started talking so I couldn't get my towel. By the way, Josh, Tyler wants to. He told me but he doesn't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

Brendon picks up a towel and slides his hand past the shower curtain.

"Thank you, Brendon!"

"No problem," he says folding his arms across his chest, "see? He's ready, you're ready. I say go for it if it's what you want."

Patrick steps out of the shower, the huge towel wrapped around his shoulders covering most of his body.

There's a small knock on the door. Patrick sighs, "come on in, apparently the party's in here."

They don't come in though. Before they even spoke they all knew who it was, "Josh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tyler I'm fine," he says leaning against the door.

"I brought you some pizza. I made sure to grab the piece with the most of everything on it."

He smiles and opens the door, "thank you, Tyler."

He leaves the bathroom so Brendon and Patrick alone. Josh takes the slice and kisses Tyler's cheek, "you're the best."

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "I just wanted to talk to Brendon for a second about something."

"So you're not sick?"

"No."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was just about some band drama, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he smiles, "I'm fine now. Let's just go watch some TV."

They sit together on the couch and after a minute Patrick and Brendon join them.

"Popcorn's almost ready," Pete says, "also, Frank's boyfriend is coming over so don't be weird."

"Don't worry," Brendon says, "Frank's got that part covered already."

"Patrick, I know you don't want any of this beer-"

"Because if he drank it it would be considered a crime," Andy says, "and Patrick isn't a lawbreaker like you, Pete."

"Do you want some cherry cola? Fruit punch," Pete asks.

"Cherry coke," he says.

"Mikey can you come and get these drinks and pizza."

"I can," he says drinking his beer.

Pete sticks his head out the door looking at him before trying again, "will you get them for me?"

He sighs, "I guess."

He gets up and the front door opens revealing Frank standing there, "hey, I asked Gerard to get my phone out of my car so I could say something. Please do not embarrass me, I really like this guy. I like him more than I've ever liked anyone in my whole entire life so please don't make shit weird."

"So we don't mention anything about you and your love for getting kicked out of fast food places," Brendon asks.

"Especially don't mention that! I told him the reason I don't go in there is because the cashier has a cat and I'm deathly allergic."

Mikey comes back with the pizza and Frank groans, "no, no, you can't be here!"

"I was invited, you dick."

"I invited him," Pete said, "he gets annoyed when I invite him, but he gets even more upset when I don't."

"I heard there was free beer and pizza," Mikey shrugs.

"Don't ruin this for me, he thinks I'm cool," Frank says.

Mikey laughs, "someone thinks  _you_ are cool? Well, that settles it guys. They're either imaginary or not all there upstairs."

There's a knock at the door, "Frank?"

"Nobody say a fucking word. Also he thinks I'm a tough punk kid who's been in loads of fights."

"And by fights do you mean dance battles with kids at Gamestop who want the last copy of the same game," Mikey asks.

"I'm tough, okay? I've almost been arrested for a physical altercation."

"Frank you cried on the manager of the pet store who told you that you had to stop coming in to play with the animals, and then when he moved you towards the exit you pushed him into a stack of cages," Mikey says.

"That's why Derek hates you," Patrick asks.

"Don't say his name in front of me," he tells him turning towards the door.

Mikey and Patrick share a smiles and the door opens, "sorry, someone must've closed it while I was getting something out of my eye. Anyway come on in, this is everyone."

He points by the couch, "that's Tyler and Josh."

"I know Josh," he says smiling.

"Then that's Joe and Andy. Brendon and Patrick are on the beanbag chairs, and the one on the couch is Mikey."

"We're not friends, just wanna make that clear now," Mikey tells him not once glancing up to see who the person was.

Gerard raises his eyebrows, "Mikey?"

Mikey turns his head from the TV and looks up at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Gee," Mikey asks.

"Wait," Frank says, "you two know each other?"

"Of course we know each other, he's my little brother," Gerard says.

Frank goes wide eyed, "little--he's your little brother?"

"Yeah," Mikey says, "you didn't mention the guy you were seeing was my brother."

"I didn't know," he tells him.

"Mikey _Way_? Gerard _Way_? We have the same last name, we even look a bit alike. You really didn't know I had a brother?"

"I did not," he says, "Mikey never mentions you."

Mikey looks to his brother, "what happedned to that one guy you call sugar bear? You know, the one who cries during romcoms, cuddles you all the time, and loves to bake with you. I thought you were still dating him."  
  
"He is," Frank says glaring at him.

That earns a few snickers from everyone in the room.

Gerard turns, "so how do you know my brother?"

"We met through my friend," Frank blurts nodding.

"Best friend," Pete said loudly pushing the kitchen door open with his back.

A giant bowl of popcorn in his hands and a thing of beer in the other. He hands the beer to Mikey before coming around the couch and setting the bowl on the table. Josh sees Patrick and Brendon grab the bowl of popcorn and eat it mindlessly while they watched Gerard look at Pete with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"I became friends with Mikey and introduced them," Pete nods.

"No you didn't," Mikey says without looking up at him, "and stop telling people we're friends. We've already had this talk."

Pete frowns and Gerard points to him wide eyed turning to Frank, "this is your best friend Pete?"

"Yeah, why," he asks turning and seeing Gerard standing there in shock. He raises an eyebrow before looking at Pete and nodding, "I know, everyone thinks he's gonna be taller."

"Shut it, short stack," Pete says cracking open his beer.

"What's wrong, Gee," Mikey asks smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Pete says smirking, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

Brendon's eyes move from person to person as his hand shovels more popcorn past his lips.

"No! Uh, it's just that he looks familiar. That's all."

"Oh," Frank says.

"Yeah," Pete smiles, "I've just got one of those faces I guess."

Gerard nods and changes the subject, "so what movie did you guys want to watch?"

"How about Liar Liar," Mikey's says smirking.

The couple glare at him before Frank clears his throat, "seen that one a few times, what about another one? Something newer?"

"What about Friends With Benefits," Brendon asks smiling and chewing some more popcorn looking at Frank.

Frank's eyes shoot daggers in his direction, "maybe something a little less sexual."

"What about the new Mad Max movie," Tyler asks.

"That sounds great," Gerard says.

They all sat awkwardly except for Josh and Tyler. Joe was against Andy's shoulder snoring softly and drooling slightly. Andy turned to look at him before rolling his eyes, "I'm going to take Joe to his room."

He gets up carefully scooping him up and taking him to his bedroom.

"Put him on his side or his snore gets violent," Pete says.

"Yeah, I know," he sighs from the other room.

Tyler turns to Josh whispering softly, "hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk in the kitchen?"

He nods, "yeah, sure."

They get up and push the door open letting it swing back and forth until it stopped.

"What's up," Josh asks.

"Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I know you said you're not mad but I just want to be sure we're okay. You seemed upset earlier."

"I was just tired, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing why can't you talk about it with me? Why do you have to talk about it with Brendon?"

"Because there are some things I can't talk to you about and there are some things I can't talk about with anyone else but you. It was just something I wanted to talk about with my best friend."

"Wow," he says taking a step back, "how could you say that to me?"

"Tyler-"

"I am your best friend, Josh, we've discussed this. We made matching bracelets. Brendon is a _friend_ not your _best friend_ that is my title. _Tyler Joeseph, best friend slash boyfriend_ **.** Right?"

"I just wanted to talk about it with my _friend_."

"What did you two talk about and don't tell me band drama. If it was I would have been the first to know."

"It was about something, okay? I just didn't want to talk about it with you until later when we're not with friends. I'd much rather do this in private."

"Josh, if you're going to break up with me please just do it now. I don't want to keep thinking about it. I wont be able to sit through the movie. So if you're going to do it just do it."

"Tyler," he says softly.

"I knew it," he says, "it's Brendon, isn't it? You're always hanging around him, calling him your _best friend_."

"He's not my best friend. You're my best friend."

"Do you love him?"

"What," he asks confused.

"Is that what this is? Is it because he's taller?"

"No."

"Is he a better listener? Do you two have more in common? It's how he looks, isn't it? I get it, he's attractive, he's charismatic, he's got it all. And even though his forehead is huge it works for him and I get it. Does he have something I don't? Is he bigger tha--wait, don't tell me that." 

Before Josh can speak he's cut off again.

"Wait, have you two slept together?"

He feels like he's just been punched in the gut. Tyler looks at him as if he'd committed a crime and he feels offended. He feels insulted. He feels angry, but the only thing he wants to do is cry. His voice is soft when he speaks, "I can't believe you just asked me that."

He pushes through the kitchen door and Tyler is fast behind him, "Josh."

"No," he says turning to everyone in the room, "I'm sorry I have to leave early my mom wants me to come home."

"Oh," Pete says, "well, we'll see you guys later. We'll try to do something else together next weekend."

They all wave goodbye and Tyler waves back before going after him when he's out of the apartment. It's pouring outside and Tyler has to shout just to talk to him.

"Josh, where are you going?"

"Home!"

"You can't."

"Watch me."

"No, I mean you can't, I drove."

"I can walk home, it isn't far."

"It's twenty minutes by car and it's raining."

"I'll get there," he shouts back.

He makes it to the first stop sign before seeing Tyler pull up next to him, "Josh, get in."

"I'll walk, thanks. I could use the exercise, it's good for me."

"Please get in the car, I don't want you to get sick."

"What do you care? I'm sleeping with Brendon, right? So maybe you should just go home. You only want to ask me more questions like that anyway, right? Well, no thank you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just worried, okay? You always tell me stuff. You tell me everything! Lately you've been so nervous. What's so different about this secret? Why can't I know?"

"Because it's about you," he says, "it was about you and I wanted to talk to someone about it that wasn't you. Brendon is just a person I trust. Nothing is going on between us!"

Tyler goes to say something but Josh's arms fold across his chest, "I can't believe you thought I was like that. I will have you know that when I told you I had never done anything with anyone I meant it! You are the only person who's ever seen me naked. You're the only person I trust to see me like that."

He nods and Tyler reaches out opening the passenger door, "come on, I'll take you home."

He gets in a buckles up looking over at him. Tyler drives carefully. They sit in silence until they get to the houses that stood side by side. Josh unbuckles his belt and goes to get out when Tyler catches his wrist, "please don't go. Look, I'm not lucky in relationships. Most of the people I've been with have cheated on me, you know that. It's just, you're great and wonderful and for the first time I'm really scared. Everything is going so well I just thought maybe it was going too well. And it's not you, it's not that I don't trust you. I've just trusted others and when they lied and I found out it sucked. I guess I'm still trying to get used to being with someone who wont hurt me."

"I said I would never do that to you. You know I haven't done anything like that with anyone. You're the only person I ever let get close to me like that."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

Josh laughs, "I can't believe you thought me and Brendon were having sex. He's like my brother!"

"You've been acting weird and nervous and when you didn't tell me why I figured it must've been something bad because you always tell me what's wrong. We tell each other everything really. But I understand that you can't talk to me about everything and that's okay. As long as whoever you tell helps you with whatever then I'm okay."

Josh smiles and kisses his cheek. Tyler sighs, "so, do you want to hang out at my house?"  

 

\----

 

Once they'd packed some things at Josh's house they were changed into their pajamas and sat on the couch watching TV under blankets.

"My parents aren't going to be here for a week," Tyler says, "they went as chaperones for vacation bible school so I have the whole house by myself. We are going to do so much stuff!"

"We are," Josh asks.

"Yeah, I rented a few movies, mom left a fifty for groceries so we can have loads of junk food. I figure we can sleep on the pullout couch and never leave."

He laughs, "we'll get fat."

"Nah," he says.

"Okay, you wont, but I will."

"You'd still be cute to me if you were bigger."

"No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't look good with a double chin and you wouldn't be able to fit your arms around me."

"You'd be so much softer. That would actually be pretty good for me. My little marshmallow Josh."

"Shut up!"

He hugs him, "I would still love you."

"You would?"

"I promise," he smiles, "I'd love you no matter what."

"I don't know if you got big though," Josh says.

Tyler pulls away, his mouth dropped, "really?"

"No," he laughs, "I'd still love you, I just wanted to see your face."

"I can't believe I'm dating the world's actual worst person. Not cool, Josh, not cool."

"I could never see you having all that weight, maybe when you're like forty-five. You could have a dad belly."

"A dad belly? You got kinks I don't know about, Josh?"

"What? Bellies?"

"No," he says, "dads."

"Tyler, I wouldn't be into dads," he says.

"Oh."

"They'd be into me," he smiles picking up his drink.

"Did you just make a gross joke?"

"Yeah," he says, "I can make them."

"Yeah, I've just never heard you make one. Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Are you sick?"

"No," he says laughing.

"Then what have you done with my Josh?"

He smiles before turning and going straight faced, "I came to your planet and took over this vessel. Now, take me to your leader."

"Josh, please don't do that. Because even though I know you're joking that's an actual nightmare for me."

"What, me being taken over by an alien? What kind of nightmares do you have?"

"Ones where you say we aren't friends anymore. Or that you don't feel like that about me anymore."

"Tyler, can I tell you something?"

"We're best friends, you can tell me anything."

"I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too, Josh."

"And I've been thinking a lot about us," he says.

"Yeah," he asks.

"And there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I just haven't because I don't know how you'd take it."

"Me too," he says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think we're going to say the same thing so let's just say it out loud together."

"On three?"

He nods, "one."

"Two," Josh says nervously.

"Three."

"Let's have sex," Josh says.

"Let's order pizza," Tyler smiles.

They pause, their smiles disappearing and Tyler's the first to speak, "wait, what?!"

"Pizza," Josh almost shouts, "yeah, that sounds--yeah, I was thinking that too!"

"No, wait, what did you say?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head looking down, "forget it, it's stupid."

"No," he says taking his hand, "it's not stupid. What did you say?"

He looks up at him, "I said I wanted to have sex."

"You do?"

"I'm ready to. But if you're not ready we don't have to. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

Tyler stands there staring at him and Josh begins to feel weird about it. He takes his hand from him, "I'm fine with staying and watching movies with you. We can just order pizza and cuddle on the couch if you want."

He leans in kissing him, "are you sure you're ready?"

He nods, "yeah. I'm ready."

"Wait, like right now?"

He laughs softly and nods, "yeah."

"Yeah," he smiles, "yeah, totally."

He pulls off his shirt and throws it before leaning down and picking him up. His legs wrap around him when he carries him towards his bedroom. Tyler's head rests against his and Josh manages to open the door for him. It's only when he lays him back on the bed that Josh realizes he has no idea how it's all going to work.

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Yeah," he asks leaning down to kiss him.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," he says.

"That's okay. How do you want to be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I kind of thought I was going to be on top," Tyler says, "but I mean if you want to be on top that's fine too. However you want."

"No," he says, "I want you to do that to me."

"You know, it's just us, Josh. You don't have to be scared to tell me what you want."

"I want you to be on top of me."

"See," he says kissing him, "that wasn't so scary, was it?"

"No."

His hands go down Josh's legs pulling his house shoes off, he's careful and gets both socks as well before he goes back up to kiss him. Tyler's eyes are closed but Josh's eyes are wide open, his heart beginning to pound in his ears at the thought of this happening. He closes his eyes and tries to relax and soon the kiss becomes faster. Tyler's hand slides up his shirt and he sucks in a breath and stops kissing him. Tyler pulls back, "sorry, I thought--look, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I am ready," he nods and pulls him down kissing him.

Tyler's hands are on either side of Josh, supporting himself so he stays on top of him. He pulls back for a second and sits up on his knees so he can pull the shirt off Josh's frame. He chucks it to the side and moves his lips back on his. He's nervous and and pushes Tyler back.

"Sorry, am I going too fast," he asks.

He shakes his head, "no, I was just wondering if you have any condoms."

"Yeah," he says, "I got one in my wallet."

"What about the other stuff?"

"I think my dad has some. Um, wait right here," he tells him and leaves the room for a minute. Josh sits up and thinks about the situation more.

_Just breathe, Josh,_ he thinks to himself, _maybe it wont hurt as much as you hear it does._

He stands up and takes slow deep breaths before Tyler walks back in staring at the bottle, "found some, you don't mind green apple flavoring, right?"

He looks up seeing Josh standing.

"Not at all," he says.

"Are you okay," he asks.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're chewing your lip. You only chew your lip when something's bothering you. Is it me?"

"No."

"Because we don't have to do this," Tyler says, "I'm okay with eating pizza and watching movies with you all night."

"I want to do this! I do. I'm just nervous that's all."

"I'm nervous too."

"You don't seem nervous."

"I'm freaking out on the inside. I want this, but I'm scared I might disappoint you."

"I'm scared I'm going to disappoint you."

He puts the bottle on the bed and pulls Josh in close cupping his cheek and holding his hand, "you couldn't disappoint me. I think it's going to be amazing because it's you."

"Yeah," Josh says nodding, "yeah, I think so too."

He gets up and sits on the bed laying against the pillows. Tyler gets on the bed, grabs the bottle, and makes his way over to him sitting beside him.

"We'll go slow, okay," he says.

Josh nods and watches the other boy smile before leaning in and moving his mouth on his. Once he begins to relax Tyler's hand goes the bow on his pajamas and pulls the strings. Josh decides to take the next step and pulls his pants down. Once they get to the middle of his thighs a lubed hand is between his legs, fingers teasing him. He moans and tenses up for a minute.

"Just relax, I'm just getting you ready. If you want me to stop just tell me. Okay?"

He nods and tries to relax against the pillows behind him. He presses one in carefully and Josh grabs Tyler's hand placed on the bed holding it. He's able to find his prostate almost immediately and when he does the hand holding Tyler's gets tighter. His mouth goes to his neck and Josh can't help but moan as his nails dig into Tyler's hand.

"Do you want me to stop," he asks.

"No," he almost shouts, "don't stop."

He feels Josh let go of his hand and his whole body relaxes underneath him. He winces slightly but tries to slow his heart rate down and breathe. His skin feels like it's on fire but after a second cold wave washes over him and he sighs. 

"You can put another in," he says.

He nods and pushes another in gently making Josh groan as it stretches him more. He bites his lip before pulling Tyler down to kiss him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," he says, "but I'll be okay if you kiss me."

He kisses him and Josh tries to get used to the feeling. Tyler's fingers curl against the place Josh thinks he should have found out about months ago. He moans, his back arching off the mattress when the pleasure spreads through him. He scissors his fingers stretching him open. Tyler's mouth goes back to his neck and Josh moans and looks down between his legs seeing Tyler's hand. He decides he should do something and his hands go to Tyler's pants untying them and tugging at them. He slides his hand down his underwear and notices immediately that Tyler's already hard. He isn't quite sure how to do this, but he just does it the way he would do himself and jerks him off slow. He only does it for a second before he's stopped. Tyler pulls from him and Josh swears he can still feel his fingers even when they're gone. While Tyler's pants are pushed down to his knees Josh pulls his all the way off with his underwear and puts them to the side. Tyler moves back to Josh when he spreads his legs and slides his fingers back in easily. Josh lifts his hips and sighs when Tyler's lips are back on his skin. Josh reaches for Tyler's cock and pumps him slow. Tyler sighs in Josh's ear and it sent a feeling down to his groin. He goes to kiss him again, but this time Josh notices it's sloppy and fast, but it's still good and feels right.

"I'm ready," he breathes.

Tyler's eyes open to look down at him, "you're ready?"

He nods.

"I don't think you're stretched enough."

"I'll be fine. I'm ready," he says leaning up to kiss him.

Tyler lays beside him and finally kicks his pants off the rest of the way as he grabs the condom.

"You're sure you want to do this," he asks looking at the ceiling.

Josh cups his cheek and turns his head so he's facing him, "I've never been more sure of something in my entire life. I trust you."

Tyler nods and opens the wrapper before sliding it on. He pours lube over himself and Josh watches him wondering if Tyler was right about not being stretched enough. He chews his lip, it's only when Tyler turns to him that he stops. He raises his eyebrows and Josh nods. Then Tyler's on top of him again and he starts thinking about what's about to happen.

What if Tyler doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like it? What if it changes things? What if Tyler doesn't want him after this?

Tyler must've realized his mind was somewhere else because his hand is on his cheek and it's only then does Josh realize he'd been staring in Tyler's eyes the whole time.

"What are you thinking about," he asks.

"Nothing," he says.

And as if Tyler had been reading his mind he kissed his forehead gently, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm right here."

Josh cups his face and kisses him nodding for him to continue. Tyler positions himself between Josh's legs and looks down. Josh sucks in a breath whenever he's pressed against his hole. Josh is still breathing normally, his eyes not leaving Tyler's face. He pushes in slow and to say it hurt would be an understatement. It feels like he's going to be split down the middle, but Josh doesn't say anything. It's only when he groans and grabs Tyler's shoulders that he stops moving. He's still only halfway in and Josh's lets out a shaky breath. Tears sting his eyes and Tyler waits until Josh nods before he keeps going. Once he's all the way in he stops again and wipes the tears from Josh's eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just hurts."

"Just relax," he says, "we'll start whenever you're ready."

"Can you talk to me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Just say something so I'm not thinking about it."

"So," he starts, "this weather's been crazy, right?"

"That's it," he asks, "that's all you got?"

"I'm sorry," he says, "I didn't know I had to prepare talking points for when our dicks were out."

"Oh my god," he says putting his hands over his eyes.

He feels Tyler's lips on his and when he uncovers his eyes he looks at him, "do you--fuck, do you want pizza after this or like-"

"Are you seriously talking about food right now," he asks.

"Do you want pizza or not, Josh?"

"Yes," he shouts.

"Then why are you giving me a hard time for asking?"

"Because your dick is inside me right now!"

"Should we stop talking," he asks.

Josh laughs, and Tyler smiles, "you're smiling."

"You're so weird," he states.

"I'm weird," he asks, "me?"

"Yeah, you're weird," he says.

"But you love me?"

"Yeah," he says cupping his cheek, "I do."

"I love you too," he says leaning down to kiss him again.

His hips move slightly and Josh looks down.

"Sorry," he says.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Move," he nods.

His hips pull back slow and push back in after a second. Josh winces but after a few thrusts it doesn't hurt as much. He pulls Tyler down against him and moans in his ear. Josh's arms go under his to hold onto his shoulders. Tyler pushes his legs up so his thighs are pressed against him.

"Faster," Josh says.

He moves slightly faster and his cock drools against his stomach. Tyler kisses down his neck and sucks on the spot in his neck that always made Josh burst into a fit of giggles. Only this time he wasn't laughing, he was moaning. The way Josh was positioned every thrust from Tyler felt like small amounts of electricity shooting through his entire body. He moans and Tyler groans next to his ear, "Josh."

His nails dig into Tyler's back and he pulls back to look at him, "you want me to stop?"

"No," he says, "just keep going."

Their mouths meet and they try to kiss between breaths. The burn from the stretch is gone and the pain is dull.

"Oh my god," Josh moans.

The euphoria begins to spread through him and Tyler's hands hold on tighter as he speeds up. Josh didn't seem to mind, it just felt better.

"Fuck," Tyler says, "you feel so good, Josh."

Josh's nails drag down Tyler's skin a few times, but Josh figured it didn't hurt because Tyler hadn't said anything. Josh bites Tyler's lip gently and Tyler smiles kissing him, "fuck!"

Josh isn't sure which one of them moaned it that time, he was more focused on the hands gripping him and the bit of pre-cum that was leaking onto his stomach. One of Tyler's hands let go and go between them to Josh's cock. His thumb circles over the head and Josh whines. Tyler jerks him off slow and manages to hit the spot inside him with each thrust. It was then Josh decided that Tyler was good at this.

He moans and bucks his hips up into Tyler's fists. Tyler takes the hint and moves his hand faster. Josh feels everything building up quickly and his breathing becomes erratic. Tyler moved from his lips back down to his shoulder nipping and kissing his skin while he keeps going. It was all so much at once and within seconds his back was off the bed and he was moaning so loud he was sure someone had heard him. Cum spills over Tyler's knuckles and nails rake down Tyler's back. When Josh cums he tightens around Tyler making the other teen thrust all the way in him before groaning loudly against his skin. They breathe heavily but neither one of them move from their positions.

"So that's what that's like," Josh says.

"Yeah."

Tyler pulls out of him and sits up making Josh try and sit up. He manages to sit up and look at him. Josh is happy but he's nervous. Tyler hadn't really said anything. It was good, wasn't it? He looks to Tyler's back seeing the thin lines of blood and bites his lip feeling bad.

"I'm sorry about your back, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," he says pulling off the condom and throwing it away, "it doesn't hurt."

"Sorry if I wasn't very good," Josh says.

Tyler turns to him looking confused, "it was great! You were great!"

"Really?"

He nods, "yeah, was it-."

Josh watched as he clears his throat, "was it good for you?"

"Yeah, that was great," he smiles, "I want to do that every day."

"We can totally do that every day if you want."

He kisses him hard and Tyler stands, "can you stand?"

He manages to stand up but it feels strange. He walks him to the bathroom and sits him in the tub. He turns the warm water on and pours in some soap that smelled like cotton candy. Josh smiles, "are you going to take a bath with me?"

"Yeah, let me call the pizza place real quick."

Tyler leaves to get his phone and Josh pours more bubbles in reflecting on what had just happened.

_It was good_ , he thinks. But the more he thinks about it the more he realizes how good it was. _It was too good,_ as if he knew exactly what he was doing. As if he'd had practice. Maybe he'd had sex with other people? Josh feels bad for a second, Tyler would have told him. Wouldn't he have? He should be mad if he had and lied, but he isn't. If Tyler lied about it he probably had a good reason. Tyler never lied about anything unless it was embarrassing or he was trying to protect someone.

Before he knew it Tyler's hand was on his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance and turned to him.

"Where did you go," Tyler asks.

"Would you ever lie to me?"

"Yeah, if it's something embarrassing," he laughs, but then he gets serious, "or if it's someone else's secret. I'd lie to protect you too. So, yeah, I guess I would lie."

"You would?"

"I guess so, would you lie to me?"

"If it was for the reasons you mentioned I would. But never to hurt you," he says. 

He smiles and looks at the bubbles before climbing in behind him. He kisses Josh's shoulder, "that's good to hear."

It's silent for a minute and Josh looks at the bubbles contemplating if he was going to do what he always did in a bubble bath, "do you think it would be childish if I made a bubble beard?"

He turns to see Tyler wide eyed, his chin already covered in bubbles forming a long wizard-like beard. Josh smiled and Tyler cleared his throat, "no, I uh, I don't think that would be childish at all."

Josh's smile gets bigger and Tyler smiles smearing some of the bubbles on his face.

"You look like a young Santa Claus," Josh says.

"If you make a beard you'd look like a punk Santa."

Josh makes a long beard and turns to sit in Tyler's lap, "do I look like I'd have a really cool gang?"

"Yeah, do I look like I could drive a sleigh?"

"Yeah, it would be so cool if you had a sleigh," he says adding more bubbles to Tyler's beard, "you'd make a hot Santa."

"Yeah, you wanna make out with hot Santa," Tyler asks.

Josh uses his fingers to wipe the bubbles from Tyler's lips before cupping his cheeks and kissing him. When they pull back Tyler looks to his chin, "I think my beard ate your beard."

Josh wipes the bubbles off himself and lays against him watching Tyler wipe his beard away too, "I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Do you think about me when you, you know," he asks moving his fist up and down.

"When I jerk off," Tyler asks, "yeah, I think about you sometimes."

"What about the other times?" 

"I think about two of you. And a lot of the times I think about fantasy Josh, or Josh 2.0 as I like to call him. He's part robot and he always has fresh food ready for me whenever I'm hungry."

Josh shakes his head, "really? That's what you think about? No one else?"

"Well, I don't really like anyone else. What about you? What do you think about when you jerk off," he asks sliding his arms around him.

"You, most of the time. One time our French teacher."

"Ew, Mr. Lesner? He's so old! He's got a bald spot."

"Not old Mr. Lesner, you know the picture of him in the hallway where he's wearing that football uniform?"

"You wanted to have sex with young Mr. Lesner?"

"He looks like James Dean," he tells him.

"He looks like a sandwich!"

"Yeah, but like a really cute sandwich," Josh says.

"So gross."

"What, you wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't sleep with the sandwich man."

Josh shrugs, "well, it was just a one time fantasy anyway."

"Good," he laughs.

"Do you think something's wrong with us," Josh asks.

"Probably," he tells him, "but I think I'm kind of in love with it."

He looks up at him and Tyler kisses his forehead. He kissing him sweetly before laying against him again.

"I love you," Josh says.

"I love you too," he says making Josh smile, "even though you want to fuck a sandwich."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Sorry if this is trash, I've never written Joshler smut in my entire life. This will probably be the only Joshler fic I write honestly. I'm not sure which story I'm going to work on next for this series. I'm leaning towards Pete and the magazines but I also want to write the Pete and Gerard incident because that one has more people.


End file.
